


Pretty Little Ass

by JulieBean029



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Boners, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieBean029/pseuds/JulieBean029
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a boner thinking of Luke's ass while cuddling with non other than Luke. Luke pretends he doesn't notice and teases Michael and they end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Ass

It was another hotel night for the boys and like always Michael and Luke were rooming, not like either of them cared always loving the others company. Luke was laying on his bed watching some random movie that was playing on the TV while Michael was in the shower. After about 10 mins of being lazy, Luke decided to get up and change into some sweats to sleep in. 

Michael stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see Luke standing there in his boxers and he totally wasn't checking his best friend out. His eyes roamed over Luke's muscular back, down to his perfect round ass that Michael just wanted to destroy and claim it as his, down his long lanky legs and back up in time to see Luke staring at him with a amused look on his face causing Michael to turn a deep shade of red. He turned his attention to his suitcase quickly hoping Luke didn't see him blushing. 

Luke did however see Michael turn red as his hair was a while ago but he decided not to call him out on it. Also Luke may have been trying to hide his own blush thinking of how Michael was checking him out. Luke didn't realize Michael had asked him a question until he was hit in the face with a pillow pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Wh-what sorry Mike?" Michael let out a chuckle.

"I said do you wanna watch a movie or go to bed?"

"Um yeah a movie sounds good, you pick im gunna go get ready for bed." "Okay" Michael smiled at Luke as he headed to the bathroom and definitely wasn't looking at Luke's ass for the second time that night.

When Luke came back out he made his way over to his bed and was about to pull the blankets back to get in when Michael spoke up.

"Come cuddle with me Lukey, im cold." Michael pleaded with big puppy eyes and he and Luke both knew that Luke couldn't refuse him when he did that. So Luke climbed in the bed with Michael and cuddled into the older boys open arms.

They were watching some horror movie Michael had randomly put on. Michael was very interested in the movie much more interested in the boy laying next to him, his warm body pressed against his own, vivid images of Luke's body popped into Michael's head, especially Luke's squeezable ass. Michael wanted so badly to reach over and slip his hand in the back of Luke's pants and give his perfect little ass a squeeze. He began to wonder what it would feel like to rub his cock between Luke's ass cheeks, feeling the heat from his hole against Michael's hard cock, but most of all he wondered how it would feel when the tip of his cock, leaking with pre cum, felt as it entered Luke's tight pink hole and began fucking into Luke and how Luke would tighten around him as he was about to cum. 

If Michael didn't stop thinking about Luke's ass he was gunna sport a really awkward boner, but it was too late for that because he was already sporting a fucking boner while cuddling with his best friend. He just prayed to god that Luke wouldn't realize he popped a boner while cuddling cause knowing Luke, he'd never let Michael live it down. 

What Michael didn't know was that Luke was fully aware of his now painful boner and was planing on teasing him like he didn't. So when he pulled on Michael's arm to move him so we was now spooning Luke, Michael thought his heart stopped beating for a few moments.

"Mikey im cold, cuddle closer to me." Luke used his baby voice to get Michael to come closer cause in all honesty he was kinda horny right now and having Michael's boner pressed against him made him want to moan.

"Go put a sweater on if your cold then im too comfy to move." and it wasn't a total lie Michael was comfy in this position.

"No your body's warm and i want it against me." Michael shuddered at Luke's word and Luke smirked because he knew what that did to Mike. Instead of arguing to get Michael closer he decided to tease him just a little. He pushed his ass back a few times claiming he was uncomfortable when Mike shot him a slight glare. He knew Michael was using all his will power to hold in his moans but he wanted to hear the filthy noises he knew Michael could make. He kept on grinding his ass back innocently until a strong hand clamped down in his bare hip and he stopped all movements.

"What did i tell you about moving Luke"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable Michael, were two 6 foot something guys in a bed wouldn't you find it hard to get comfy." He have Michael his best innocent look.

"No im quite comfortable as i am so stop fucking moving before i make you." Michael said through gritted teeth, he was painfully rock hard by now and it Luke didn't stop moving he was gunna cum in his boxers like when he was 14.

Luke pretended to be annoyed as he turned back around but he wasn't done yet. He got to thinking what Michael said 'stop moving before i make you' for some reason that statement excited Luke and he just had to know what Michael meant. So after some minutes went by he decided to test th waters and started slowly grinding back on Michael. He heard a quiet groan from behind him and the hand that was on his hip moments ago was back and gripped tight. He grind back a few more times before Michael had enough.

Quickly Michael took hold of Luke's arms and positioned himself so he was sitting on Luke's hips now. "i thought i told you to stop moving?" Luke just stared at Michael and replied with a small "sorry" 

"You act all innocent Lukey but you knew what you were doing to me didn't you? hmm you knew i had a boner and i bet were only grinding back on it with that pretty little ass of yours is because you wanted to know what if felt like when it was thrusting into you right?" Michael whispered into Luke's ear before biting down gently on his ear lobe. A small moan left Luke's mouth and Michael's words went right to Luke's dick making it twitch under Michael's' weight. He nodded at Michael looking right into his lust-filled eyes.

"Wanna find out?" Michael smirked. Luke immediately was nodding cause he wanted to so bad find out. Michael leaned down to catch Luke's lips in a heated kiss, this wasn't new to the pair they've kissed plenty of times before some drunk some not, he grind down his hips into Luke making the blonds mouth fall open but no noise made, he took this opportunity to shove his tongue in Luke's mouth causing them both to moan at the feeling. 

Michael removed his mouth from Luke's and moved down to work on sucking purple marks on his neck. Luke's hand were in Michael's bleached blond hair tugging at it lightly causing Mike to groan. He lifted his mouth once he had a nice dark bruise and took Luke's shirt off before removing his own so the were both only left in sweats that had to go right now. Michael took in the sight of Luke' all fucked and they hadn't even done anything yet. Michael wanted so badly to fuck him.

"Luke...?"

"Michael?" Luke was hoping Michael was gunna say what he wanted right now.

"Fuck Luke i wanna fuck you so bad...can I?" Luke moaned at those words and was nodding his head so fast he thought he was gunna pass out.

Michael kissed Luke before getting off him to go get his Lube out of his suitcase and came back over and climbed on Luke but not before removing his pants and boxers. Luke started hungrily at Michael's hard dripping cock and fuck he wanted it in him so bad. Luke was so busy staring at Michael's naked figure he didn't even notice Michael had removed his bottoms and was spreading Luke's legs. "I'm gunna prep you okay?" Michael told Luke who just nodded. Michael rubbed some lube on his fingers before moving them to Luke's hole. Luke arched his back as he felt Michael's skilled fingers slip inside of him, one after the other until he had three fingers buried in Luke's ass. They grazed Luke's prostate and Luke could of cum right there it felt so good.

"Mikey please im ready" Luke needed Michael and he needed him in him now. Michael removed his fingers carefully as he grabbed the lube and smeared some on his cock and he moaned at the sudden contact of his cock. He leaned down to kiss Luke, lining himself up with Luke's hole. He looked at Luke one last time to make sure and when Luke nodded Michael slowly pushed himself in. It felt so good Michael was almost ready to cum but he couldn't yet had to get Luke to come first so he could see how beautiful he looks when his orgasm hits and he was guessing that wouldn't be long considered how hard the blond was panting and withering under Michael.

"That feel good Lukey? Yeah you like my big cock in your tight little ass." Luke only groaned in response. Michael continued to thrust into Luke hitting Luke's prostate every time. He so badly needed to cum but he was determined to get Luke there first. He reached between them and grabbed Luke's dick making him moan Michael's name.

"Fu-fuck Mikey s-soo close" 

"Yeah you gunna cum for me baby boy" "Mhmm" Michael placed his mouth on Luke's neck as he started sucking harshly. As he stroked Luke in time with his thrusts, Luke was ready to blow.

"Mi-mike gunna cum fu-fuck im gunna cum" Before Michael could respond Luke was spilling over Michael's hand and on their chest. The sight of Luke like this was enough to make Michael cum, shooting his load deep inside Luke.

Michael and Luke just layed there trying to catch their breathes. No words were spoken between the two, it was a comfortable silence, as Michael got up to get a cloth to wipe them both with. Once they were both clean Michael climbed into bed behind Luke and put his arm around the boys waist holding him close. Luke was first to speak up.

"So what caused your not so subtle boner in the first place?" Luke asked looking up at Michael.

"You and your perfect little bum." Michael replied reaching down and giving Luke's ass a light squeeze.

"Yeah i saw you checking it out earlier" Luke smirked and Michael just rolled his eyes but with a smile on his face.

"Go to sleep Lukey." Michael placed a kiss to the boys lips before pulling him closer and shoving his face between his shoulder blades nuzzling in.

Luke chuckled but none the less snuggled into Michael. 

"Night Mikey."

"Night Lukey."

Michael fell asleep hoping to wake up with a boner so they could go for round two in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you like this!!


End file.
